


Hand me my sentence (I will show no repentance)

by LadyCygnus (hernameisboxcar)



Series: Drabbles, drabbles [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, MFCDZ, SS BR Takeover
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernameisboxcar/pseuds/LadyCygnus
Summary: Não era a hora de ter sentimentos, quaisquer fossem esses. A missão era única e não importava que Milo de Escorpião estivesse à sua frente.(Angst, pensamentos suicidas e morte)Título baseado na música "Condemnation", Depeche Mode.Para Camis de Aquário.[Saint Seiya não me pertence; todos os direitos da obra pertencem a Masami Kurumada e Toei Animation]





	Hand me my sentence (I will show no repentance)

Sabia que as memórias vividas anteriormente não deveriam importar tanto - aliás, não deveriam importar nada - mas, ao pisar novamente naquele Santuário, colocou em sua mente que deveria manchar tudo o que uma vez fora sagrado para ele.  


  
Os risos, os lábios, o calor, os beijos e tudo mais que pudesse, em um só resquício, desvirtuá-lo daquela missão.  


  
Ora, já morrera uma vez e por que aqueles sentimentos persistiam em tomá-lo, desfocando-o de seu propósito?  
Machucaria e seria machucado, mas não conseguia, no fundo de sua “alma”, se dedicar ao intento da farsa orquestrada - tudo o fazia pensar em Milo e na decepção que maculava os olhos azuis onde tantas vezes se perdera.  


  
Se perdera em êxtase, alegria e deleite; hoje se perde em dor, em agonia e tristeza.  
_  
“O que dói mais, o amor ou a decepção?”, perguntou ao grego, após uma tarde de revelações (a noite seria cheia de prazeres)._

_“Ah, Camus… não dá para filosofar sobre a dor!” - ao perceber que o francês já tinha uma resposta na ponta da língua, respondeu - “Sim, eu sei que dá. Camus, tudo na vida é marcado por dor: o amor, a decepção. Os dois são escolhas e o indivíduo que passar por esses sentimentos vai decidir o que vai doer mais.”_  


O discurso de Milo, quase uma incorporação das ideias de Sartre, poderia ser simplesmente feito de palavras ao vento se os olhos e tudo referente ao grego àquela hora, não demonstrassem claramente o caminho que ele seguiu: o da decepção.  
E aquele momento foi derradeiro na derrota de Camus: toda aquela farsa já não era mais farsa; salvar a Deusa não importava mais, mas a dor que ele, Camus de Aquário (poderia ainda se entitular assim?), causava em Milo - consciente, proposital - também era o fruto de uma escolha.  


  
__  
Antes a decepção do que o amor.  
  


  
Deixou-se ser brutalmente carregado - não havia mais amor ou aquela era a dor que o amor causava? - jogado junto de seus companheiros de traição (e seus companheiros de armas) como se fosse um nada.  


  
(Sentia-se um nada, o vazio o tomava.)  


O entendimento e o perdão da Deusa não importavam, no fundo queria aquele olhar celeste sobre si, indicando que tudo estaria bem.  


  
(Não estava.)  


As mãos que antes mapeavam seu corpo, arrancavam carícias, gemidos, mãos que o reverenciavam, agora expressavam a raiva e o ódio do homem que jurara amá-lo até o fim dos tempos.  


  
(Em cinco línguas diferentes, todas escritas também em seu corpo nu que descansava ao lado dele em uma noite quente de verão.)  


A raiva, focada nas mãos que contornavam e estrangulavam o seu pescoço; o ódio, misturado às lágrimas que teimavam em descer pelo rosto tão conhecido e amado…  
… e o coração, ainda teimoso em bater seguindo o compasso do que sentiam e não conseguiam esconder.  
Entregou-se.  
Entregou-se por não conseguir lidar com a dor que causara.

(Em Milo e nele mesmo.)

  
Entregou-se por não acreditar que poderia haver uma saída razoável para aquela situação.

(Não havia tempo hábil para sequer pensar numa saída ou mesmo numa explicação.)

  
Entregou-se porque aquela era a saída mais fácil, onde os julgamentos já haviam sido feitos e as penas, executadas.

  
(Para ele, para Milo e para todos que traíra.)  


  
Não havia volta e ele não queria a volta - as memórias que ele tanto quis evitar, seriam aquelas que o acompanhariam para sempre. Num último suspiro, sorriu e os lábios moveram-se em um agradecimento silencioso.

 

  
(Não tão silencioso: enquanto um coração parava, o outro se estilhaçava em pedaços que nunca poderiam se juntar novamente… mas aquela vida também queimaria tão rapida e propositalmente.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Camis havia pedido algo bem trágico, dramático e eu estava na espera do médico quando Depeche Mode veio à cabeça. Óbvio que não ficou como eu queria, mas foi uma vitória ter conseguido escrever com uma sinusite bizarra.
> 
>  
> 
> E me desculpem por matar o Camus - foi o pedido da Camis!

**Author's Note:**

> A Camis havia pedido algo bem trágico, dramático e eu estava na espera do médico quando Depeche Mode veio à cabeça. Óbvio que não ficou como eu queria, mas foi uma vitória ter conseguido escrever com uma sinusite bizarra.
> 
>  
> 
> E me desculpem por matar o Camus - foi o pedido da Camis!


End file.
